Where You Are
by Roxanne Kowalchuk
Summary: Grissom makes the first move.
1. Default Chapter

………………..

Title: Where You Are

Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk

Feedback: or 

Category: Romance/Humor

Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)

Spoilers: None

Summary: Grissom makes the first move.

Notes: The song is from Rascal Flatts new CD "Feels Like Today"

Extra Notes: The song is the title.

An Extra Big Thank You: To Kelly, my beta reader.

Archived: Yes, please!

Feedback is welcomed.

………………..

**_"There you are standing strong"_**

Looking through the glass window of his office, Grissom watched as Sara chatted with some of the other CSI's.

She was a strong person, strong enough to hold her own and not ask for help.

**_"I'm a leaf holdin' on"_**

As for himself, Grissom realized that he didn't know everything about his CSI's. He almost lost one because he wasn't paying any attention. He never wanted to lose her.

****

**_"You believe like a child_**

**_In this fire runnin' wild"_**

It was hectic. They were swamped. So many cases, not enough people. But Grissom knew Sara was a pro at it. He knew she knew all the cases would be solved. And he knew that she sometimes believed in hunches, even though, that wasn't what he had taught her or anyone to go on.

**_"Oh I love how you see"_**

But he had to give her credit; her hunches were right and she always found the proof she needed to back them up.

**_"Right to the heart of me"_**

Noticing a set of eyes staring at him, Grissom smiled. She had finally noticed that he had been looking at her.

**_"You're a waterfall, washin' over me"_**

"Did you need something?" Sara asked as she stuck her head into his office.

**_"I'm a thirsty man, let me drink you in"_**

"Just looking," Grissom answered.

Sara smiled. Leaning against the doorframe, she spoke. "How you doing?"

"Good," Grissom replied.

"You're lying."

**_"Well I am on my way up, you're my mountaintop_**

**_When I reach for you, your love lifts me up"_**

"Excuse me?"

"You look like shit."

Leave it to Sara to point out the obvious.

**_"And all that I want is to be_**

**_Where you are"_**

"Look who's talking," Grissom replied.

"At least I'll admit it," Sara pointed out. "And no you never asked."

**_"I'm the frozen ground, you're the warm sunlight"_**

"So it seems I didn't."

"How's the case?" Sara asked. They were actually working on two separate cases, since it was so busy.

"It's going."

Sara understood exactly what that meant. She was in the same place.

**_"Shinin' down on me, baby just in time"_**

"Working on anything important?" Grissom asked.

"Just waiting for Greg," Sara told him. "You?"

"Same." Greg was a very busy guy. Everyone wanted him as their own personal lab rat.

**_"I have never been in a love like that"_**

"Sara?"

"Yes Grissom?"

"What are you doing after your shift is done?"

It was a question out of left field, but she let it slid. "Working a double."

"Wrong answer."

"What?" She was confused. "Grissom I need to work on my case."

"So do I but I'm still going to go home, sleep and come back with a fresh pair of eyes," Grissom explained. "And you'll do the same."

Sara crossed her arms across her chest. She didn't like what Grissom was telling her. She was a work-a-holic.

**_"Oh, you move my soul every time we kiss_**

**_And I love how you heal_**

**_I can't believe how alive I feel"_**

"Actually Sara, you and I are going to grab some breakfast, then we're going home," Grissom told her.

Sara dropped her arms. "We are?"

"Yes, we never do."

"You never ask."

**_"Where you are_**

**_You're a waterfall, washin' over me_**

**_I'm a thirsty man, let me drink you in"_**

"There's always a first."

"So it seems. You aren't doing this because…" But she trailed off before she even finished.

Locking eyes with her, Grissom knew exactly what she was about to say. "Honestly Sara, I don't know you anymore. I thought we could grab breakfast and talk. Just talk, not anything to do with work."

"A civil conversation?"

Grissom had to laugh. "Yes, a civil conversation."

**_"I am on my way, you're a mountaintop_**

**_When I reach for you, your love lifts me up_**

**_When I reach for you, you love lifts me up_**

**_Oh yes it does_**

**_When I reach for you _**

**_Your love, your love lifts me up"_**

Smiling at Grissom, Sara's attention was diverted to her beeper. Unclipping it, she read what it said.

"What's wrong?" Grissom asked as he watched her facial expressions.

"Greg's cryptic message," Sara answered as she clipped it back on her belt. "Meet you in the parking lot at the end of shift?"

"Sounds like a date."

Sara just smiled and walked out of his office.

As for Grissom, he lifted his hand and looked down at the little booklet he had kept from Sara. Looking at the title, he knew for some strange reason, the song had been written for him and Sara.

He didn't have long for his thought as a second later, his own beeper sounded, meaning that Greg had information for him too.

………………..

Feedback welcomed!


	2. Where You Are

....................

Title: Where You Are

Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk

Feedback: 

Category: Romance/Humor

Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)

Spoilers: None

Summary: Grissom makes the first move.

Notes: The song is from Rascal Flatts new CD "Feels Like Today"

Extra Notes: The song is the title.

An Extra Big Thank You: To Kelly, my beta reader.

Archived: Yes, please!

Feedback is welcomed.

....................

Grissom had to smile as he strolled out of the lab. There beside his truck, stood Sara checking her watch and tapping her foot.

"Hey, I was doing paperwork," Grissom told her as he came to a stop beside her. "You should try it sometime."

Sara laughed. "Nah, I'll pass."

Grissom just shook his head. He knew paperwork and Sara didn't agree. "So where too? The usual place?"

"I don't care."

"Some help you are," Grissom teased.

"You did the asking, remember," Sara pointed out.

"You're the picky eater," Grissom smiled.

She knew he was teasing. "Hey!" she objected as she punched him in the arm. "The usual is fine."

Rubbing his arm, Grissom spoke. "Hop in."

.....

Morning traffic was a bitch, according to Sara.

He actually liked the morning traffic. After a hard night at work, it gave him time to think a case over. "While you wait in traffic, it gives you time to think."

"On how late you'll be," Sara quipped as she looked out the window. They were in the middle of a traffic jam.

Grissom just shook his head. She had a point. "Only, if you're running late in the first place."

"So true," Sara agreed. "Oh, look we're moving."

And they were but stopped suddenly when a car pulled in front of them. The driver of the car, decided that it could fit in the small space, a space barely big enough for person between their truck and the car in front of them.

"I guess that's why they build compact cars now-a-days," Sara quipped as she dug her fingernails out of the dashboard.

Grissom released the death grip he had on the steering wheel before speaking. "Tell me about it."

"I don't think animals will be considered road kill anymore..."

"Why's that?" Grissom cut it.

"Because SUV's are going to hit those little compact cars and call that road kill," Sara answered with a straight face.

Looking over at Sara, Grissom commented. "I think you need sleep."

"I need more than that," Sara replied as she slipped her sunglasses on.

Grissom was at a loss for words.

.....

Sitting across from Sara, Grissom closed his menu and reached for his coffee. Sara's comment in the truck was still swirling around in his head.

Lifting his cup to his lips, he quickly came to realize something. Putting the cup back down, he looked over at Sara.

Sara was still reading her menu.

"Sara."

Putting her menu down on the table, she answered. "Yes?"

"Was it good?"

She was baffled as she closed her menu. "Good? Grissom make sense, please."

"My coffee," Grissom explained as he tilted his coffee cup towards her so she could see.

Trying her best to not to smile, Sara answered him as professional as she could. "I thought it was mine."

"Cute," Grissom replied just as the server came by with more coffee and another cup.

......

After their orders were taken, and each had a cup of coffee, Sara broke the silence.

"So why exactly did you ask me out to breakfast?" she asked as she sipped her coffee.

"I thought it would be different."

"Different?" Sara wasn't following.

"We never do this alone. The others are always with us," Grissom explained.

"You never asked," Sara replied.

He could hear the hurt in her voice. "I'm trying to start something new between us."

"New?"

"Yes, new. This way we can get to know each other a bit more."

"So what would you call this?" Sara asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Call this?" Grissom repeated.

Swallowing her coffee, Sara answered. "Yeah, would you call this a date?"

"I asked you out didn't I?" Grissom questioned. But he didn't let her answer. "Yeah, I'd call this a date. We're alone, just the two of us."

Sara smiled. "Okay, now would the real Gil Grissom please stand up?"

Grissom laughed. "It's me, Sara."

"You're acting differently, you okay?"

"I'm okay," Grissom told her. "Say, did you ever figure out what Greg wanted?"

"Yeah, he had my results."

"Typical Greg," Grissom said as he took another sip of his coffee. "He paged me after he paged you."

"Cryptic message?"

"No, he knows better," Grissom smiled.

Covering her mouth, Sara apologized. "Sorry. Didn't think I was tired."

"You had a long night," Grissom told her. "We both did."

"So very true," Sara agreed.

Downing his coffee, Grissom refused more coffee from their server but did take the bill when it was presented it to him. "Thank you," he told their server. Pulling out some money, he gave it to her before she left. "Keep the change."

Watching him closely, Sara spoke. "I could have paid for mine."

"But this is a date," Grissom told her.

Staring at him, Sara spoke. "We could go dutch."

"This is my treat," Grissom said as he slid out of the booth. Holding his hand out, he spoke. "Let's get you home."

Eyeing his hand, Sara took hold of it. Letting him pull her out and up, she didn't mind that he didn't let go of her hand as they walked out of the restaurant.

.....

"I couldn't have worked a double," Sara admitted as she rested her head on her hand. She was leaning her elbow on the window. Her eyes were drifting shut.

"Told you."

Reaching out, she swatted at him.

Grissom caught her hand. "Watch it, I'm driving here."

Raising her head, she looked over at him. "Is that what you call it?"

Stopping at a red light, Grissom looked over at her. "Some one is getting funny."

Sara smiled. "Actually, just tired."

Watching her place her head back on her hand, Grissom spoke. "So all you need is sleep?"

Sara stopped and peered over at Grissom. "What?" She honestly, didn't understand.

"Well you said earlier, that you need more than sleep," Grissom explained as he started to drive again.

Lifting her head, Sara had to rethink their whole conversation. Then it dawned on her. She didn't say a word.

"Because you know, I'll help in any way," Grissom offered as he smiled.

She remembered saying that she needed more than sleep. "I don't sleep with some one on the first date."

"Second date?"

Slowly she turned her head, so that she could see him clearly. "Are you trying to get into my bed?"

"Just trying to help you," Grissom replied as he pulled up in front of her apartment block. "That's all."

Sara was speechless but she still smiled.

"You can take me up on the offer anytime."

Undoing her seatbelt, Sara stared at him.

"What?" Grissom questioned.

"If I wasn't so tired..."

"You'd what?" Grissom teased.

Shaking her head, Sara opened her door. "Are you going to pick me up?"

"Pick you up?"

"You're dropping me off, so I need a way into work," Sara explained.

"Oh, sure I can do that," Grissom replied.

Before she slipped out of the truck, Sara leaned over and kissed Grissom on the cheek. Something she had never done before. "Goodnight, Grissom."

"Night, Sara. Sleep well," Grissom said as he watched her get out of the truck, close the door and disappear into her apartment building.

Putting the truck into drive, Grissom touched his cheek. That was a first. Sara had touched his cheek before, but never kissed it. It felt good. It was different.

Sighing deeply, Grissom liked their new relationship. It had stemmed from a little talking, a little flirting and the two of them just being themselves, something they never were between the two of them.

...........

Feedback welcomed!


End file.
